Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-242781 discloses an optical connector for collectively inserting and extracting a plurality of optical connector plugs. The optical connector includes three plug units, a housing integrally covering the periphery of the three plug units, and a support flat plate for supporting the three plug units inside the housing. Each of the three plug units includes a lock mechanism for performing an engagement with an adapter.